clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slidey5555/Archive1
Hi! My gallery has been removed because it really messes up my talk page. Hi I saw you on Club Penguin today. I was Johnny 115. 11:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Talk. User. Sorry I didnt say hi.I didnt see you. I'm sure you are awesome! Tik TOk Video Of course. Please tell me 3 lines that ya wanna say in the Tik Tok Vid. I'll see if they are taken or not. Also, would you like to go on Xat? here's the link http://xat.com/AspenCrypts Russian OneClick Here 21:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Penguin of the Month Hello Slidey! I think I would make a great PotM because:I am kind, I edit evreyday, and I am fully active. I have also undone many edits. Thank you for your time and paitence to read this. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Practice Hi. You accendently created your signature practice page in the mainspace, so I moved it to a subpage of your user page. If you want to make new subpages for your userpage, you have to name it User:Slidey5555/name of page. P.S. Thanks for the puffle. :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | 13:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th! ':)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | | My incredibly boring life story 20:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Yeah, nice sig. Hi Hi Slidey5555. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello slidey! You have 150 JC (joke coins) And i didn't mean to spam you. i just wanted to show: 1 :/ = what the... 2 sry well = just saying sorry i never knew you had the power to change POTM. hope you forgive me. --Lm34gt45 12:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Here [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 17:50, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Story The climate of Club Penguin Island was bitter, cold, and never varied more than about one or two degrees. It constantly was the same- with snow falling and high winds that can make it complicated to walk in a straight line. The climate of Club Penguin Island was predictable. So why was the sun sizzling, why was the sand burning Aspenization’s flippers, and the most confusing of all, why was no one concerned about it? In fact, the Water Party had started only three says ago. This could be dangerous! Making a party out of the sudden change of the weather had left Apenization confused. Aspenization was not only a Ninja, but also Gary’s Assistant. Suddenly, the Spy Phone in her black hoodie began to vibrate, and Aspenization transported to HQ. “Agent Ice, we are concerned. This change in weather could bring dangerous storms that could create the end of Club Penguin Island. Everyone may be forced to evacuate, and we need to you help us place this satellite up in outer space. It should counter these strange tempatures and Club Penguin Island may be restored.” Gary spoke to Aspenization 1,000 words a minute, and he was frantically pressing buttons, pulling levers, and writing notes down on a rather worn looking piece of paper. He then looked up and spoke at Aspenization again. “Our sources confirm that an evil enemy named K-Rising has released a poison into the astrosphere, and this satalite releases an acid that will melt the poisons. You will need to take down K-Rising and arrest him. We will send help to you. You will meet them at the east side of the Iceberg.” He then lifted up a small robotic cube and handed it to her. Aspenization then transported to the Iceberg and walked over to the east side. Two penguins looked at her through their dark sunglasses. “Agent Ice?” one asked. Aspenization instantly recognized him as Agent Flame. She met him a year ago after she helped him learn to swim so that he could pass the Agent Test. His penguin name was Gary Numbah 2. The other one was Unknown to her. She never met him before. “Yes, this is Agent Ice” she answered in her most official voice. Most people told her she would fail as an agent since she was too immature and inexperienced, but she went for it anyway. They went to the Lighthouse and went to the launch pad. Aspenization was determined to stop K-Rising. He was the worst penguin ever to walk the Arctic, and he had once been her friend. ... So much for that. She began to float up towards the sky. The weather slowly left, and soon there was no weather. Within 4 minutes, they were in an elegant world that was more stunning than anything you could imagine. Her thoughts were cut short. A searing pain cut through her. A red blast of light came rushing at her, but it felt more like a lightning bolt. She then brought out her own blaster. Pale blue shot out of it like speeding bullets. K-Rising was knocked unconscious. “Agent Flame!” Aspenization called out. She then placed the cube Gary gave her and set it in orbit. “Agent Ice, we need to get out of here before the acid steams away the poision!” The Unknown Agent called out to her. He was right! The poison was not poisonous to penguins, but the acid was. They suddenly saw a portal, a white glow in the form of a tube. When they went through it, the appeared back into HQ the same moment that they left space. “Well done, Agents!” Gary announced, standing in the doorway. “K-Rising is in prison, as he will be for the rest of his existence.” Agent Ice high-fived the other Agents. When Aspenization got back to her igloo and blasted “Telephone” as loud as the speakers would allow her. TO NEVER BE CONTINUED Note- This was written in a little less than an hour, so I know it's really..... not good. Russian OneClick Here 21:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Uh I won't be able to write the article on the Club Penguin going Educational. thing.. but I asked Iceblaster if he wanted to do it for me and he said yes. So, I'm just letting you know? Russian OneClick Here 20:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Pic Here's a pic I got. You may find it very interesting. It's on Ben's Xat. --Polkie1 :) Send me a message! 23:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ben didn't hack your xat. I know he didn't. He's good, he doesn't hack, and never has! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 01:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't Quit Just ignore Ben and GGD. If you see my user page, I am a staker and assassin for hire... I can, ah, HELP you if you need... Russian OneTalk Page 00:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) As previously stated by Russian One... Please don't quit. Just ignore GGD and Ben. :)Jelloratbob:) My talk page | | My incredibly boring life story 01:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Look, Slidey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said to you, and I didn't mean anything on the shout box fight yesterday. Will you forgive me? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 14:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Fight Yayz! If you quit, they win. Ya gotta FIGHT! That's why I'm calling myself Fighter on IRC now :) I'm so glad your coming back! Russian OneTalk Page 21:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) slidey I am sorry Slidey5555 I am sorry for putting your icon on my page and in the caption I meant not to unplug the computer thats why the caption was"some people want to but not me" so I am sorry for the mistake GIFT! I'm sorry. But if I said "Credit to Slidey5555", they'd know it was a fake. But next time I copy you or anyone else, I will give copyright. --It's Me! Talk to me! Read my news now! Join Project Flipnote Frog, or get a FREE gift! 20:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'd love to come to your party! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) re: party I just got the message, gonna be on BR now :P (10 minutes before it started I got the message XD) --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 14:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) 9 minutes was enough time to re-organize my i-Igloo :P --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 15:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You are an hour and 6 minutes late for your party {In this time sea has banished iCP from CPW. when on IRC go to #HalHomsarSolo for your redirection to the new hq of mine and akbaboy} --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 16:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Why not right now? I've been waiting at the party for 1 hour and 9 minutes :P --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 16:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) tomorrow would be bad since I am going to Michigan City --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 16:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fortune Telling Party: August of 2010 My igloo heheh you know my server ;) --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 16:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) B-i--ng r--- Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez!